OnePieceVids: Corazon
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 18: Beach Day Vlog] [Consistent storyline starts Ch 7]
1. Lyric Pranking Doflamingo

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 1: Lyric Pranking Doflamingo]  
 **Warnings:** _Crack-fic; OOCness;_ Some AUs; _Some Canon Universe;_ Old Internet Trends; _Current Internet Trends;_ _Not doing the trends correctly_

* * *

Corazon and Law had just escaped from Vergo. Law had just regained conscious. "Law," Corazon said. "I know what will cheer you up: let's prank Doflamingo!"

"Now isn't the time," Law wheezed. "We need to get out of here!"

"You look better when you smile," Corazon grinned. "Come on, it won't take too long,"

Law gave in, too tired to argue. "How can we prank him if we're supposed to stay away from him?"

"Ever heard of the lyric prank?" Corazon winked, taking out the Den-Den Mushi.

"What song will we use?" Law asked.

"Sorry?" Corazon suggested and dialed Doflamingo's number.

 _"This better be good,"_

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty," Corazon sang. "You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies,"

" _Who is this!?"_

Law had to suppress his laughter. Of course Doflamingo didn't know the sound of Corazon's real voice. He had last heard it fourteen years ago. Corazon continued the prank, "I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?"

 _"I'll deal with you later!"_

Before he could let Doflamingo hang up, Corazon sang the next verse. "'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness,"

 _"Forgiveness? Don't tell me…is this you Corazon!?"_

Corazon skipped the second verse and went to the chorus. "Yeah. Is it too late now to say sorry?"

 _"No apology will ever get me to forgive your betrayal!"_

"'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh," Corazon knew that line would annoy Doflamingo.

 _"My body!? What the hell have you been smoking!? Is this even Corazon I'm speaking to!?"_

"Is it too late now to say sorry?"

The snail closed its eyes, signaling that the other end had hung up.

XXX

Doflamingo had not known how to react to whoever the hell was calling him. "Are you sure that wasn't Corazon?" Trebol asked.

"Do you honestly think Corazon would say that he misses more than just my body?" Doflamingo responded through gritted teeth. "It's probably some drunkard who got the wrong number,"

"Purupurupuru," The snail rang once more.

Doflamingo once again picked it up. "What!?"

" _You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious,"_

"Who the hell is this!?" Doflamingo demanded.

The pranker then switched to the bridge. _"I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about,"_

"I swear I will kill you if I ever find out who you are!" Doflamingo shouted.

 _"I'm only one call away. I'll be there to ruin your day,"_

Doflamingo slammed the transceiver down.

XXX

"There's nowhere to run to, Corazon," Doflamingo said. "Any last words?"

Corazon's lips curved into a smirk. "Why yes, I do have a few things I want to say. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing,"

"Cora-san's singing-dasuyan!" Buffalo exclaimed.

"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying," Corazon continued through pants. "And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you!"

"He sounds exactly like the one from the Den-Den Mushi calls!" Baby 5 said in shock.

"And I'm gonna be the last one standing," Corazon got his gun ready even though he knew he wouldn't be able to shoot his brother. "The last one standing,"

Doflamingo was horrified. "You're the one that has been making those annoying calls!"

Corazon continued to grin. "I knew I was gonna die, so I wanted to cause you as much trouble as possible,"

Doflamingo pulled the trigger…only to realize that he was out of bullets. A few seconds later, Tsuru and he squad had surrounded the Donquixote Pirates. "Good work, Rocinante," Tsuru patted the spy.

Throughout the whole ride to Impel Down, Corazon continued to sing songs to annoy Doflamingo.

* * *

 **Okay, this started off as the lyric prank. Then it turned into this. Den-Den Mushi aren't able to text so I had to have Corazon sing it. I don't know what the hell was going on when I typed this.**

 **Sorry belongs to Justin Bieber  
Girlfriend belongs to Avril LavigneOne Call Away belongs to Charlie Puth  
Last One Standing belongs to Simple Plan  
**


	2. PPAP

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 2: PPAP]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic; OOCness; Slight AU; Current Internet Trends; Kizaru; Kizaru HAS to be a warning since he's creepy AF

* * *

Rocinante was in his office. He closed his door, locking it to make sure no one got inside. He then closed all of his windows. He looked around his office, making sure that nobody was in his office except him. He smirked, satisfied with the results. He was alone.

Rocinante took out a CD and inserted into the CD player, clicking play. He then took out two pens, an apple, and a pineapple.

"I have a pen," Rocinante tried to dance along the same way the guy in the video did. "I have an apple," He held up the two objects, one in each hand.

Kizaru appeared right in front of him. "Hello Rocinante,"

"AH!" Rocinante jumped back in surprise, his clumsiness causing him to fall. "Vice-Admiral Kizaru!? What are you doing here!?"

"I heard music playing and got curious," Kizaru answered. "You're doing it all wrong though," He restarted the music. "PPAP," He then danced _exactly_ like the guy in the video.

Rocinante was creeped out and slowly made his way to the door as Kizaru continued.

"I have a pen," Kizaru held up one empty hand. "I have an apple," He then brought those hands closer to each other. "Uh! Apple pen!"

It creeped Rocinante even more out now that Kizaru was mimicking the voice of the guy in the video.

"I have a pen," Kizaru held up one empty hand again. "I have pineapple," He then did the motion again. "Uh! Pineapple pen!"

Rocinante made it to the door and unlocked it. He opened it but Sengoku was standing there. Seeing Rocinante's expression made the Admiral worried. "What's wrong?"

"Apple pen," Kizaru sang. "Pineapple pen," He didn't seem to notice the newcomer. "Uh! Pen pineapple apple pen!"

Now Sengoku and Rocinante were both disturbed. They ran out of the office as fast as they could, leaving a confused Kizaru standing there.

* * *

 **Seriously, the guy who created PPAP looks a lot like Kizaru. I couldn't help myself. I had to write a fic about it. Kizaru really creeps me out though.**


	3. 1000 Degree Knife VS Corazon

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 3: 1000 Degree Knife VS Corazon]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic; OOCness; Slight AU; Slightly Old Internet Trends

* * *

Why did he think that this would be a good idea?

Why did _they_ think that this would be a good idea?

Why would _anyone_ think that this would be a good idea?

Why the hell was this trend created in the first place!?

Corazon with a knife was bad.

Corazon with a blow torch was worse.

Corazon with a knife _and_ a blow torch was the worst!

And what was Corazon doing with those objects? He was heating the knife to a thousand degrees! The knife was literally beginning to glow red! Why the hell was no one even attempting to stop him!? The entire Donquixote Pirates crew was literally standing there in the kitchen, _watching_ Corazon!

Yep, they were all gonna die.

What was Corazon going to cut? Well, he had a frozen ice cream cake, a wooden spear, Law's hat—

"Hey!" Law stormed towards the items and snatched his hat back. "You're not cutting my hat with that knife, bastard!" He then began to walk towards the docks, mumbling something about how the ship was going to catch fire.

So he had a frozen ice cream cake, a wooden spear, Doflamingo's sunglasses—

"Oi!" Doflamingo somehow hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He immediately snatched them back and slid them on. "Don't take my stuff without my permission, Corazon!"

Now he only had a frozen ice cream cake, a wooden spear, one of Jora's artworks—

Jora grabbed her painting, giving Corazon the stink eye. "You should learn to appreciate art!"

Now Corazon only had a frozen ice cream cake and a wooden spear. He turned off the blow torch and started to walk over to the items. Of course his clumsiness kicked in. He tripped and the knife was sent flying towards the wooden walls of the ship. The wood burned and caught fire, spreading rapidly and somehow the whole room was in flames within three seconds.

Yep, they were gonna die.

They all tried to extinguish the flames but it was impossible. Corazon pulled the knife out of the wall but tripped once more. This time, the knife somehow sliced the entire ship in two! How the hell was that even possible!?

Everyone was in the water, the Devil Fruit users sinking quickly. Law and Lao G quickly brought everyone to shore. It was a miracle how no one had died. The frozen ice cream cake was the only food they had left. They tried to cut into it. However, it was only the box! No wonder it had survived! It wasn't the real cake!

Yep, they were gonna die of starvation.


	4. Fidget Spinners

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 4: Fidget Spinners]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic

* * *

Corazon sat in front of the camera in the living room. "Today I'll be making a video about fidget spinners,"

Two year old Law groaned from beside Corazon. "No!"

"What's wrong, Law?" Corazon asked. "There are many fidget spinner videos on the internet,"

"Don't!" Law whined. "Fidgy spins ah old and you gonna burn da house dun if you twy,"

"Law, since when have I _ever_ burned the house down?" Corazon questioned with a proud grin.

Law glared at him. "Cwismas you twy deco-ate twee. You knock twee ova and it hit fi' place. Da house burn dun so we go to Unca Floppy's,"

"The tree was old so it couldn't stand!" Corazon defended. "It fell down on its own!"

"When you bake cookies," Law reminded.

"The oven was malfunctioning!"

"Whenevah you smoke a ciggy,"

"The coat Doffy gave me is probably self-igniting!"

The two year old rolled his eyes and left the living room, getting his backpack and Bepo ready. "Bepo, let's go call Gwappa Senny,"

Corazon continued on with the video. "I'll be performing trick shots," Corazon held up a fidget spinner with sharp points. "This one is called one hand to the other," He started spinning it in his left hand and threw it towards his right hand. His hand-eye coordination skill sucked so he didn't catch it. Due to the sharpness of the points, he ended up receiving several cuts from it. "Ow!"

Corazon pushed that fidget spinner away from a pen. "Okay, let's try that trick with a different fidget spinner. That one was sharp and dangerous," He held up the normal three-bearing fidget spinner. "This is one hand to the other," He tossed it to the other hand. Again, his hand-eye coordination was absolutely terrible. It bounced off his hand and hit Corazon right in the forehead, causing a bruise. After it ricocheted off his forehead, it head the box that contained all of the different types of fidget spinners.

Then, mayhem occurred. All the fidget spinners were somehow bouncing off the walls and floor, still spinning rapidly. Corazon ducked under the coffee table, hitting his head multiple times due to his height. "This is not how I imagined my death!"

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open and police stormed in, knocking all the fidget spinners down. Corazon crawled out of his hiding spot. "At least I didn't set anything on fire this time," He held up a normal fidget spinner and spun it. Somehow, it spun fast enough to catch fire. The fire immediately spread to Corazon's shoulder. "AH!"

Law blasted his father with the fire extinguisher. "I told you!"

* * *

 **Fidget spinners have been added to the list of things Corazon is not allowed to handle.**

 **If you have any trend suggestions, whether they were old or are current, suggest them in the reviews.**


	5. Mannequin Challenge

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 5: Mannequin Challenge]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic; Modern AU; Fake blood near the end

* * *

Corazon had bought a bunch of mannequins and piles of random clothes. He placed his usual attire on one of the mannequins, changing into different clothing. He clicked record on his camera and then started to get into position. He ended up tripping and hitting his head on the table, falling unconscious while the camera continued to film. The song was playing in the background.

XXX

Five year old Law had finished school and was looking around the parking lot, confused. "Daddy?" He looked around but Corazon was nowhere to be found. He sat down on the sidewalk and decided to wait, thinking Corazon was just running a bit late.

XXX

Corazon regained consciousness. "Ow…" He rubbed his head and looked to the clock. "Shit! I gotta pick up Law!" He rushed to stand up and bumped into the mannequins, causing him to trip. A vase fell from the nearby table and fell onto Corazon's head, knocking him unconscious once more.

XXX

An hour later, everyone else had gone home. A cold breeze blew past Law, causing the boy to shiver. Law frowned and stood up. He began to walk home. "Daddy doesn't like me anymore…" Law sniffled and wiped the tears away.

Two hours later, it was evident Law was lost. The sun had begun to set and Law realized that he was on the bad side of Dressrosa. A man in an alley grabbed Law. "Looks like I get to add another point to my kill score," He took out a knife.

Law struggled in the man's hold. "Lemme go!"

The man prepared to slit Law's through when a gunshot resonated throughout the area. The man let go of Law, falling to the ground with a bullet in his head. Doflamingo stood at the other end of the alley, smoke coming from the gun he held. "Law, are you alright?"

"Uncle Doffy!" Law ran up to him.

Doflamingo picked him up. "Why are you here?"

"Daddy forgot to pick me up!" Law cried. "He doesn't like me anymore!"

"Shh, it's okay Law," Doflamingo shushed. "I'm sure Corazon still loves you,"

XXX

When they reached Corazon's house, Corazon was still unconscious. Law ran up to the mannequin with Corazon's usual attire. "Daddy!" He tugged on the coat but received no response. "Daddy?" His expression became saddened once more. "Daddy hates me! He doesn't want to talk to me anymore!"

"Law, that's a mannequin," Doflamingo said, walking over to the real Corazon. "Your father's unconscious,"

"Daddy, wake up!" Law kicked Corazon but he stayed unconscious. "Daddy is ignoring me!"

"Law, it's payback time then," Doflamingo grinned.

XXX

When Corazon finally regained consciousness, he smelled something foul. He sat up and the first thing he saw was red. Blood was splattered on the couch and floors. His eyes widened when he realized that the crimson fluid came from where Law was laying! Corazon rushed over to his son. "Law! Law, wake up!"

The song for the mannequin challenge was still playing. Why the hell did Corazon leave it on loop?

"Law…you can't be dead…" Corazon began to cry. "Law!" He turned to the side and came face to face with a mannequin dressed up as Doflamingo. A grin was even drawn on the plastic model. He was too overcome with grief to care about the mannequin.

When the song finally finished, Corazon was still sobbing. "Daddy, you're getting my clothes wet," Law whined.

"L-Law?" Corazon stuttered. "You're alive!"

Law slapped Corazon across the face. "You forgot to pick me up!"

"Sorry Law, I was doing the mannequin challenge but I ended up hitting my head and falling unconscious!"

XXX

The camera showed Corazon, Law, and Doflamingo doing the mannequin challenge. Doflamingo was posing like a real flamingo, standing on one leg. Law was in his polar bear pajamas and was hugging his polar bear plushy, Bepo. Corazon had taken everything out of his pocket and placed them on the table. All matches, lighters, cigarettes, and fire starters were on the other side of the room. Corazon was leaning against the wall with sunglasses, trying to seem cool.

Then Corazon's shoulder was ignited, triggering the smoke alarm. Water rained down from the ceiling and extinguished the flame. Once the sprinklers stopped, Corazon's shoulder immediately caught fire once more even though it was soaking wet. Corazon tried to ignore it but immediately gave up, throwing his coat to the ground and stomping the flames out.

XXX

Corazon had gone outside to get some fresh air and to smoke a cigarette. Law and Doflamingo were left inside the house. All of the mannequins had been dressed up as Corazon. Law tugged on the sleeve of one mannequin. "Daddy, why are there more Daddies?"

"…"  
Law tried again. "Daddy?"

"…"

Law began to cry again. "Daddy doesn't like me!"

"…"

"Corazon!" Doflamingo shouted. "Stop dressing the mannequins up like you! They're making Law cry!"

"Law! Daddy's here!" Corazon ran into the room only to bump into the mannequins and fall.

"Brother, just stop doing challenges before you kill yourself…"

"Uncle Doffy, I know which one is the real Daddy now," Law claimed. "He's the one on fire!"

* * *

 **Hmm…I wonder what Corazon will do next? Maybe a Gummy VS Real Food Challenged? That's not dangerous at all. Corazon can't get hurt…right?**


	6. Gummy VS Real Food Challenge

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 6: Gummy VS Real Food Challenge]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic; Modern AU; Congealed blood

* * *

Corazon sat at a table in front of the camera. "Hey there viewers, today I'm gonna do the Gummy VS Real Food Challenge,"

"Cora-san, I made you some coffee," Baby 5 passed the mug to the YouTuber. "Careful, it's hot,"

Ignoring her warning, Corazon took a sip only to spat it out as he fell backwards. "Damn it Baby 5!" He then cleared his throat and returned to the video. "My older brother, Doflamingo AKA that guy that looks like a damn flamingo with that pink coat of his, has bought different gummy items that I do not know. He also bought the real version of the gummy. So…yeah, that's basically it. Let's get on with the challenge!"

XXX

In front of Corazon were two covered plates. "So it's round one. Let's see…" He placed a hand on his left cover. "Under here!" He lifted the cover and a red apple was under there. "Oh, an apple," He picked it up and took a large bite. "It's not bad for round one," He then placed the apple back down.

"Now go onto the next one," Doflamingo who was behind the camera, said.

Corazon lifted the other cover and a red gummy apple stood there. He picked it up. "Yep, it feels like a gummy," He took a bite and immediately spat it out. "That's bitter!"

"We may or may not have forgotten to add the sugar," Doflamingo claimed.

"Real apple wins!" Corazon declared, taking a bite of the real apple to get rid of the bitterness in his mouth.

XXX

"Now onto round two," Corazon said, the real and gummy apples gone. Once again, two covered plates sat on table. "Let's see what we got next," He lifted the first cover and chuckled. "Gummy bears, yes! You know, my parents wouldn't let me eat these without adult supervision since I would choke on them a lot,"

"Yes Corazon, I know," Doflamingo nodded. "I was there,"

"I'm not talking to you, Doffy," Corazon rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to the viewers,"

"Don't choke," Doflamingo warned.

Corazon popped a gummy bear into his mouth and began to chew. Seconds later, he began to choke. "Doffy! Help!"

The camera shook around and fell to the table sideways, still filming. Doflamingo placed his arms around his brother and began to perform the Heimlich maneuver. It wasn't long until Corazon coughed up the gummy bear, gasping heavily. Doflamingo groaned. "You are banned from eating small gummies like gummy bears. Why did I think it would be a good idea to give you gummy bears?"

Law then walked in, crying. "Daddy, I can't find Bepo!"

"It's okay, Law," Corazon hugged his son. "We'll find Bepo. Want some gummy bears?"

The four year old sniffled and sat next to his dad. "Gummy bears are too much like Bepo,"

"Well, I guess I'll just go ahead and eat the real bear meat," Corazon placed a hand on the cover. "Where did you even get bear meat?"

"I hunted,"

Corazon lifted the cover. Sitting on the plate was Bepo. The stuffed animal was tied up and gagged as if it were a real cub. Law began to tear up. "Daddy gonna eat Bepo!?"

"Doffy!" Corazon scolded. "Why did you take Bepo!?"

"I was gonna kill Kuma but it's illegal to cannibalize and hunting bears take too much work so…yeah, I just put Bepo under there,"

"Why is he tied up and gagged!? He's a stuffed animal! Not only that, but he's _Law's_ stuffed animal!" Corazon shouted.

"Bepo was a savage! He was scratching and kicking and punching! I barely survived!"

Law continued to cry. "Daddy gonna eat Bepo!"

"Shh, shh," Corazon untied and ungagged Bepo, handing him to Law. "It's okay Law. I'm not going to eat Bepo, alright?"

"Okay," Law sniffled.

To Corazon's shock, Bepo moved on his own and hugged Law. "I'm not going to even question it. Next round!"

XXX

Corazon lifted both covers off at once and groaned. "Jalapenos…"

"At least it's not Bepo,"

Bepo growled towards Doflamingo. Law glared at his uncle. "Stay away from Bepo!"

Corazon picked up the gummy jalapeno. "Hopefully it's not as spicy as a real pepper," He took a bit and ran to the trashcan, spitting it out. "That's not gummy!"

"It's congealed blood in the shape of a jalapeno,"

"DOFFY!" Corazon stormed towards his brother only to end up tripping and his face hitting head first into the plate of "gummy" jalapeno. His mouth was wide open as he fell, causing his tongue to taste the congealed blood. He immediately grabbed the real jalapeno in an attempt to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Corazon screamed, literally exhaling fire like a dragon.

"Daddy's a dragon!" The four year old grabbed a real jalapeno and ate the whole thing calmly. "Weak. I ate the whole pepper but Daddy only took a bite,"

"Corazon your shoulder's on fire,"

Corazon ran around before tripping. Once he hit the ground, he rolled around.

XXX

"I'm pretty sure it's not actually possible to breathe fire from something spicy," Corazon breathed heavily.

"Just like how it's impossible to trip over air atoms,"

"Shut up Doffy," Corazon glared at his older brother. "I'm going to make you eat all of these foods after we're done filming this video,"

"Fufufu, good luck on doing that little brother,"

"Uncle Floppy Mango's gonna eat Bepo!?" Law stared at his father with wide eyes and Bepo whimpered.

"No, not Bepo!" Corazon assured his son. "No one's eating Bepo!"

"Promise?" Law asked.

"I promise," Corazon nodded. He opened one of the covers but nothing was on the plate. "Doffy, there's nothing here,"

"She's in the cover,"

"In the cover?" Corazon flipped the cover and immediately let go. "DOFFY THAT'S A TARANTULA!"

"Yay! New pet!" Law petted the spider.

"LAW GET AWAY FROM IT!" Corazon shrieked.

"She's friendly," Law claimed, continuing to pet the arachnid. "She's Uncle Gladius' pet tarantula, Midnight,"

"You're still staying away from it!" Corazon picked Law up.

The tarantula jumped onto Law. "Midnight likes me,"

Corazon tried to shoo the spider away. "Shoo, go away!" The spider bit Corazon's hand.

Corazon screamed in pain and panicked. He fell to the ground, gripping his hand. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT DOFFY!" He started to roll around in agony and caught fire, causing him to scream even louder. "WHY DID I EVEN ASK FOR YOUR HELP!?"

"Midnight, don't bite Daddy," Law scolded.

XXX

"Come on Corazon, I'm a hundred percent honest when I'm saying that the next one isn't dangerous,"

"Why should I trust you?" Corazon pointed out.

"Because I'm your brother?"

"I got bitten by a spider!" Corazon argued.

"She wouldn't inject venom into you!"

"It hurt like hell!" Corazon slammed his fist on the table. "And why is Crocodile tied up?"

"I was gonna do gummy crocodile VS Croco-man," Doflamingo admitted. "But I thought that he might accidentally stab you with his hook, thinking you were me when you removed the cover,"

"MMPH!" Crocodile struggled against the bonds and gag.

"So don't worry," Doflamingo assured. "There's nothing harmful underneath the lids,"

Corazon careful lifted the cover and prompted to scream. "BREAD!"

Law began to cry. "I don't like bread!" He ran over to Crocodile and untied him. "Uncle Croc, Uncle Doffy is meanie!"

"Don't worry kid," Crocodile stood up. "I'll get rid of him,"

"And the bread,"

Crocodile rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread. "And the bread too," He walked towards Doflamingo. "By the way kid, your father's on fire,"


	7. DIY Slime

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 7: DIY Slime]  
 **Warnings:** Crack-fic; Modern AU

* * *

Corazon was in front of the camera in the living room once more. "Yo what's up guys? Today I'll be making slime,"

"It better not be flammable," Doflamingo said.

"Relax," Corazon assured him. "All of my fire starting objects are locked away," The camera pointed downwards to the table. "For this slime you'll need school glue, make sure it's the liquid kind,"

"And also make sure it isn't flammable," Doflamingo added.

Corazon rolled his eyes. "Some contact solution," He held up the bottle, only for it to end up slipping out of his hands and crashing to the floor, spilling everywhere. Corazon silently stared at the camera for a few seconds. "Some contact solution that's not on the floor," He then held up another bottle. "Some shaving cream," He then held up a small box container three bottles. "This is optional but you can use food coloring to dye it. I'm going to use yellow because it's my snow leopard cub's favorite color,"

"You have a snow leopard cub?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yeah," Corazon replied. "He's really smart and even knows how to dial the emergency line and how to use a fire extinguisher,"

"I can only imagine _why_ he would need to learn how to do that," Doflamingo muttered.

"It's not my fault fires mysteriously ignite in my house!" Corazon claimed. "Anyway, first we are going to pour out all the glue into this bowl," He held up a glass bowl and accidentally dropped it, shattering it.

"Corazon, _this_ is why you're only allowed plastic bowls!" Doflamingo snapped.

After a few minutes of cleaning up the broken bowl, Corazon returned with a plastic one. "First you will have to pour all of the glue into the bowl," He opened the bottle of glue and dumped the contents.

"Mrow?" The snow leopard cub jumped onto the table and walked over to the glue.

"Law that's not milk!" Corazon quickly picked him up and placed him on the couch. He then realized that his hands were covered in glue and he had touched Law's fur.

Law glared at his adopted father. "Mrow!" He pointed to the glue globs on his fur.

"Sorry Law!" Corazon apologized. "Let's get you cleaned up," He stood up, banging his knees against the table and falling back onto the couch, Law being thrown into the air. The cub landed in the bowl of glue.

"Damn it Corazon!" Doflamingo placed the camera down and picked Law up. "How are you even allowed to have a snow leopard cub!?"

"I'm the only human the cub likes," Corazon answered. "If I'm not with him, he won't eat or sleep or exercise. He'd just lay around so the animal sanctuary let him stay with me,"

"Does it really have to be this klutz?" Doflamingo looked to Law.

Law nodded. "Mrow,"

The eldest Donquixote sighed. "Corazon you can continue making your slime video while I get Law cleaned up,"

Corazon poured the contact solution and shaving cream into the bowl. He added several drops of yellow food coloring and began mixing it up. "You want the color to be evenly spread out throughout the slime," He had a hard time mixing it and somehow sent the bowl flying towards the wall.

"Corazon, what was that crash?"

"Nothing!" Corazon lied, rushing over to the wall to pick up the slime.

"We both know it's not nothing,"

"It's nothing!" Corazon snapped, bringing the slime back to the table. "So now you will want to knead the slime with your hands. It shouldn't be that sticky,"

"Corazon, why is there a shattered _plastic_ bowl near the wall?" Doflamingo exited the bathroom and reentered the living room, Law walking beside him.

"The slime malfunctioned!" Corazon defended.

"That's a bullshit excuse," Doflamingo said.

"Doffy!" Corazon scolded. "Don't swear in front of my son!" He motioned towards the cub.

"Mrow," Law jumped onto the couch and watched and Corazon continued to knead the slime.

Corazon felt an itch on his head and scratched it, getting slime stuck in his locks. "Oops,"

"Now cue the flames," Doflamingo rolled his eyes.

And the flames did appear.

"AHHH! YOU JINXED IT!"

"We all knew it was bound to happen,"

* * *

 **Should Corazon do some vlogging for the next chapter? If yes, do you guys want Law to be a snow leopard cub or a one year old boy?**


	8. Vlogging

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 8: Vlogging]  
 **Warnings:** Modern AU

* * *

Corazon was still sleeping at six in the morning. Bellemere held the camera and was filming him. "Roci, wake up. You have to get your vaccination," Corazon mumbled something incoherent and didn't get out of the bed. Bellemere looked towards Law. "Law, go wake your Daddy up for Mommy,"

 _"Wake up,"_ Law padded over to Corazon and patted the side of his father's face.

"Law, I wanna sleep some more," Corazon gently pushed Law's paw away.

Law licked Corazon's nose. _"Wake up,"_

Corazon finally opened his eyes. "Okay, okay. Daddy's awake now, Law," He rubbed his eyes and sat up, petting his son's fur. "So we're taking Law to the doctor's?"

"Roci, Law's a snow leopard. He goes to the vet," Bellemere corrected. "We're taking _you_ to the doctor's,"

"Why?" Corazon asked, confused. "I didn't break any bones or get any serious cuts or burns yet,"

"You're getting your annual vaccination today," Bellemere answered.

Corazon visibly paled, like his skin literally was drained of color. _"Huh?"_ Law patted Corazon's cheek, concerned with his father's change in color. _"Mommy, is Daddy part chameleon?"_

"Uh…I'll go get changed then," Corazon said. "Can you and Law go outside of the room for now?"

Bellemere and her son exited the room. Corazon immediately slammed the door shut and pushed the drawer in front of it to avoid the two reentering. "Roci! You're getting your shot whether you like it or not! Open this door!"

"I don't like needles and you know it!" Corazon yelled.

Bellemere sighed, still filming. "He's terrified of needles. Law, commence the tears,"

Law pawed at the door and began to make sad mews before crying. _"Dada no wub Waw!"_

"Roci, Law thinks you kicked him out because you don't love him!" Bellemere lied.

"Law, I love you but I won't go to the doctor's!"

Bellemere shook her head. "My boyfriend can be such a baby sometimes,"

"Shouldn't you be at work at the police station instead of filming this!?"

"I took a day off," Bellemere answered. "And you've always wanted to try vlogging,"

"Then let's go vlogging instead of going to the doctor's!"

Bellemere sighed. "You need to get vaccinated since you get sick easily,"

Loud scuffling was heard inside of the bedroom and a few minutes later, the door opened. Doflamingo had broken in through the window and had tied and gagged his younger brother. "Now let's go to the doctor's,"

"It looks like you detained him easily," Bellemere commented.

"Fufufu, trust me when I say that Croco-man is _much_ harder and feistier than Corazon," Doflamingo chuckled.

XXX

Bellemere started to film again after they had left the doctor's. "I never want to come here again," Corazon declared.

"Too bad, you're coming here next year," Doflamingo said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Your viewers now know that you're afraid of needles," Bellemere said.

"Bellemere! Don't post it online!" Corazon blushed. "Give me the camera and I'll vlog as we head to the ice cream shop,"

"No way," Bellemere refused. "You'll end up tripping and breaking the camera. This thing is fireproof, but it's still vulnerable to your falls,"

"I'm not gonna—" Corazon fell flat onto his face before he could even finish his sentence.

 _"It's okay Daddy,"_ Law nuzzled against his cheek. _"Law still loves you,"_

"What did I tell you?"

XXX

"So we're here at the ice cream parlor," Corazon said to the camera. "Law's allowed in the ice cream parlor because the firefighters gave me a service cat harness to put on him. He accompanies me wherever I go. I got strawberry for me and a kid serving of vanilla for Law. Belle, what did you get?" He aimed the camera towards his girlfriend.

"I got orange flavored," Bellemere answered.

"Doffy what about you?" Corazon aimed the camera to his brother.

"I got snow leopard flavored ice cream," Doflamingo held his bowl up.

Law stared at the cookies and cream ice cream that Doflamingo was eating and then at his own fur coat. He had an expression of extreme shock and then turned to his dad. _"D-D-Daddy! He's eating another Law!"_ He buried his face into his dad's chest.

"Doffy!" Corazon scolded. "Don't be a jerk! Hey viewers, if you see Doflamingo in an ice cream parlor you work in, refuse to serve him! He's a," He covered Law's ears. "He's a jackass,"

"Mm," Doflamingo took a bite of his cookies and cream, looking straight at Law. "This tastes delicious!"

Law whimpered and tried to move away from his uncle. Corazon hugged Law and rubbed his back. "It's alright, Law. That's not a snow leopard flavored ice cream. Those things don't exist. That's just cookies and cream,"

XXX

"We're at a toy shop now so Law can pick out something," Corazon told the camera. "He's still upset that Doffy joked about eating snow leopards,"

"You do realize that this is a toy shop for kids not snow leopard cubs, right?" Bellemere asked.

"Law is a kid! He's our son!" Corazon was offended by the comment. He then followed Law around, watching Law look at the toys around him.

"Look Law!" Doflamingo held up a stuffed flamingo. "It's me!" He then held up a black flamingo. "And this is your dad!"

Law turned his head away, not acknowledging Doflamingo. He then saw the largest and fluffiest stuffed polar bear toy. _"That one! That one!"_

"Looks like Law chose his toy," Corazon said. He reached for it and fell forward, causing the giant stuffed animal to fall onto Law. "LAW!" He rushed over to his son and pulled the bear off of him.

Law was hugging the polar bear tightly, uninjured. _"IT'S SO FLUFFY!"_

"Our son really likes fluffy things," Bellemere chuckled.

XXX

Outside, Bellemere was filming Law and Corazon as they walked home. Law had Bepo, his newly named polar bear, tied to his back. "Come on Law," Corazon said. "I'll carry both you and Bepo,"

 _"Daddy is gonna set Bepo on fire,"_ Law refused.

"No I won't," Corazon claimed.

"He can understand him?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Apparently so," Bellemere shrugged.

 _"Daddy is on fire right now!"_

Corazon looked to his shoulder and yelped and he frantically tried to pat out the flames. He lost his balance and ended up tripping, slamming straight into a pole before falling. He groaned in pain on the sidewalk. When he tried to get up, he yelped in pain as he moved one of his legs.

 _"Daddy?"_ Law worriedly asked.

"Corazon you broke your leg," Doflamingo sighed.

 _"Daddy hurt!"_ Law cried, put a paw to his dad's cheek. _"It's gonna be okay Daddy. Law wanna be a doctor so Law gonna help you recover!"_

* * *

 **I think Corazon should stick to videos inside the house. And Bellemere is Corazon's girlfriend at the moment, not wife yet.**


	9. Eat It or Wear It Challenge

**Corazon and Trends**

 **Title:** Corazon and Trends  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon attempts different internet trends, both old and current ones. [Chapter 9: Eat It or Wear It Challenge]  
 **Warnings:** Modern AU

Corazon sat outside with a table in front of him. Several closed paper bags with numbers on them was on top of the table. "Hello everyone. Today I'll be doing the eat it or wear it challenge with my brother,"

Doflamingo entered the scene and took a seat beside Corazon and placed a fire extinguisher on the table. "I have the fire extinguisher ready,"

"Fire extinguisher foam isn't edible," Corazon told him. "Why'd you bring it?"

"For when you catch fire," Doflamingo answered.

"I don't catch fire," Corazon frowned.

"Yes you do," Doflamingo said. "Even ask Law," He picked up the cub who was hugging Bepo and placed him on the table.

"So how this challenge works is we draw a number and we'll eat the item corresponding to the number," Corazon explained. "If we don't eat at least a spoonful of it, we have to wear it. Doffy picked out six out and I picked six out. So Doffy, wanna go first?"

"Sure," Doflamingo drew a number. "I know that you didn't pick out anything too bad since you worry that you'll end up picking it," He unfolded the paper. "Nine,"

Corazon passed the paper bag to his brother. "Which one did you get?"

Doflamingo chuckled. "Raspberries," He opened the container and popped a few into his mouth. "Your turn,"

"Lucky," Corazon mumbled as he drew a number. "Five," He grabbed the paper bag and groaned. "Doffy, you bought hot sauce!?" He gulped. "I…I can't do this!"

Doflamingo grabbed the bottle and uncapped it, pouring it onto Corazon's hair. "There we go, a red heart made of hot sauce," He drew the next number. "Eight," Opening the paper bag, he rolled his eyes. "Corazon, this isn't much of a challenge for me," He took out a bunch of crayons. "These are just crayons. Law eats these too,"

"What do you mean Law eats them!?" Corazon exclaimed.

"I sometimes give him crayons and paper to draw and he accidentally eats some," Doflamingo answered, taking a bite. "Doesn't taste too great but not too bad either,"

"Stop giving crayons to my son!" Corazon snapped as he drew his number. "Seven!" He took out a jar of pickle juice and attempted to take a small sip, only to end up spitting it out into the trash can. "I hate pickle juice!"

Doflamingo whistled casually as he dumped the entire jar of pickle juice onto the younger Donquixote.

 _"Daddy stinks…"_ Law commented.

"Sorry about the smell Law," Doflamingo patted the snow leopard on the head. "Next number…one," He took out a small container. "Green peas baby food?"

"It tastes like shit," Corazon warned.

"I can handle it," Doflamingo took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. The taste activated his gag reflex and he spat it out.

"I thought you could handle it?" Corazon mocked with a smug grin.

"Just shut up and do it," Doflamingo growled. Corazon flipped the jar over and let the contents fall onto his brother's head. It was obvious that the elder brother was not happy. "I…hate…you…"

"Eleven," Corazon read. He looked around the table. "Doffy, where's the eleventh bag?"

Doflamingo uncovered a large cage with the number eleven. Inside was an adult snow leopard. "You have to either eat or wear this snow leopard,"

 _"Let me out of here!"_ The snow leopard snarled.

 _"Daddy gonna eat other Law?"_ Law asked, looking to his dad.

"Law, I'm not gonna eat or wear him," Corazon assured.

The lock on the cage broke and the snow leopard was free. It tackled Corazon to the ground, teeth inches away from the human's face. Law head butted against the adult snow leopard's leg but caused no damage. _"Get off Daddy! You're a meanie if you want to hurt Daddy! I don't like you!"_

 _"Why do you defend this human?"_ The snow leopard frowned.

"Doffy get it off of me!" Corazon shouted.

"Technically that could be considered wearing it," Doflamingo said. "So I guess it's my turn now,"

"Doffy!" Corazon hissed. "Law, get away from the snow leopard!"

 _"Daddy is Daddy!"_ Law yelled. _"Law loves Daddy and Mommy and Uncle Doffy!"_

 _"These humans have brainwashed you!"_ The snow leopard snapped. _"Come with me to the wild! In the wild we are free! We hunt our own food! We breathe the fresh, clean air away from this foul civilization!"_

 _"Law stays with Daddy and Mommy and Uncle Doffy!"_ Law refused.

"Doffy at least stop filming this!" Corazon called to his brother.

Doflamingo just stayed seated. "Pretty sure you'll get a lot more views,"

"We are sending this snow leopard back to the wild!" Corazon declared. "He is a wild animal!"

"We're fostering Kikoku until we find the right location to place him in," Doflamingo said.

 _"Tch, it'd be pitiful if I were to leave you here with the humans,"_ Kikoku said. _"I guess I'll stick around to make sure they don't hurt a cub like you,"_

 _"Get off of Daddy!"_ Law tackled Kikoku once more but still did no damage.

 _"What's on fire?"_ Kikoku then noticed the flame on Corazon's shoulder and jumped away. _"What the hell!?"_

"Self-igniting yourself got the cat off of you," Doflamingo grinned.

"My shirt's malfunctioning!"

XXX

"I have survived the encounter," Corazon said. "Though Doffy took the chance to dump all of the items on me,"

"Kikoku and Law seem to be getting along well," Doflamingo commented.

 _"Kikoku is Law's big brother now!"_ Law told them.

A few minutes later, Bellemere's car pulled up. "I'm home," She called as she exited the car and saw her boyfriend covered in food. She also noticed the other snow leopard. "What's going on?"

"We were doing the eat it or wear it challenge," Corazon informed her.

"And the other snow leopard?" Bellemere asked.

 _"Mommy, this is Law's big brother!"_ Law ran up to her. _"His name's Kikoku!"_

 _"They're not your real parents,"_ Kikoku said.

 _"Yes they are,"_ Law replied, confused.

 _"They're humans, we're snow leopards,"_ Kikoku pointed out.

 _"Daddy is Daddy and Mommy is Mommy!"_ Law argued. _"Oh, and Bepo is Bepo!"_

 _"That's not a real bear,"_ Kikoku rolled his eyes.

 _"Bepo is Law's!"_

"Kikoku was apparently item eleven that Doffy wanted me to either eat or wear," Corazon glared at his older brother. He then turned to the camera. "Do not adopt a wild animal. They belong in the wild,"

"You do realize that means Law belongs in the wild, right?" Doflamingo asked.

Corazon hugged Law tightly. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO KIDNAP LAW!"

"Roci," Bellemere said. "You got the food all over Law and Bepo,"

 _"Daddy!"_

 **Next chapter isn't really a trend: Corazon tries the Akinator.**

 **If you're curious as to what foods the others were, here's the list:**

 **1: Green Peas Baby Food (C)  
2: Cabbage Rolls (D)  
3: Bread (D)  
4: Dog Food (D)  
5: Hot Sauce (D)  
6: Wasabi (D)  
7: Pickle Juice (C)  
8: Crayons (C)  
9: Raspberries (C)  
10: Cat Food (C)  
11: Snow Leopard (D)  
12: Gol D. Roger Pepper (C) **


	10. Vlogging II

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 10: Vlogging II-Shopping with Snow Leopards]  
 **Warnings:** Modern AU

* * *

"Yo, what's up guys?" Corazon greeted the camera. "Today I'm gonna be vlogging while taking a stroll through town,"

"Law, Kikoku, and I are taking a stroll through town," Doflamingo corrected, holding the camera. "You're tripping through town,"

"Shut up!" Corazon snapped. "I wish that Belle was here instead of you,"

"Bellemere's at work," Doflamingo reminded. "But I'm offended, little brother! Don't you want to spend more time with me, your favorite big brother?"

"Unfortunately, you're my only big brother," Corazon sighed.

 _"What about Law and Kikoku?"_ Law asked. _"Daddy doesn't want us with him?"_

"Law, of course I want you and Kikoku with me," Corazon petted his fur as he placed the service cat harness on him. "Kikoku, come here,"

 _"You are not putting the damn harness on me!"_ Kikoku snarled. _"If you try, I'll tear you apart!"_

 _"Kikoku, put it on so the cat catcher doesn't get you,"_ Law urged.

 _"I'll just tear the cat catcher to pieces!"_ Kikoku claimed.

"Please don't go hurting anyone," Corazon told Kikoku. "Either the harness or a collar,"

"How can you understand them?" Doflamingo asked.

Corazon shrugged. "I'm awesome?"

"Highly unlikely,"

XXX

"So now we're at the pet store to buy a collar for Kikoku," Corazon said, facing the camera. "But Kikoku is being _very_ picky about it,"

"Excuse me sir, is that a _snow leopard_?" An employee asked.

"No," Corazon lied. "It's just a large cat with a snow leopard pattern,"

"Mrow!" Law was on Corazon's shoulder like how Pikachu was on Ash's.

"Is that a snow leopard cub?" The employee was now looking at Law.

"No," Corazon lied once more.

The collar that they eventually bought was black with red crosses and soft fabric on the inside.

XXX

"So we're in this store to buy some stuff for the upcoming videos," Corazon told the camera as they walked. Doflamingo was the cameraman.

 _"Daddy, Daddy!"_ Law tugged on Corazon's pants' leg.

"What is it, Law?" Corazon asked.

Law pointed to the cat treats. _'"I want!"_

"Hmm, which one should we get?" Corazon asked. "Only the best treats for my sons,"

 _"One of each,"_ Kikoku told him. _"That way we can see which one the cub likes most,"_

Corazon nodded and grabbed one of each brand, tossing them into the cart. He also grabbed a bunch of cat toys, filling the cart halfway with them. Doflamingo stared at his brother. Corazon blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," Doflamingo then went ahead to the next aisle, grabbing some candy. He tossed it into the cart. "Gummy bears are delicious!" He grinned at the little feline.

Law clutched Bepo tightly, tears stinging his eyes. _"Daddy, Uncle Doffy is gonna eat little Bepo's!"_

"Doffy!" Corazon scolded.

"Kitten!" A bunch of kids of other customers ran to Law, petting him.

 _"Go away!"_ Law growled. _"Kikoku, help!"_

 _"Kid, I'm in the same boat as you,"_ Kikoku was being petted by the kids too. He had to do his best to resist the urge to maul them all to pieces.

Law jumped onto Corazon's shoulder and then onto his head. _"Go away!"_

"Kids, don't disturb the service cats," The mother scolded.

"Aww," They whined as they left them.

 _"Stupid lady…stupid kids…"_ Kikoku muttered. _"In the wild we don't have to deal with this petting shit,"_

"Language!" Corazon scolded.

"Corazon, how can you understand him?" Doflamingo asked. "Seriously, you're the only one that can understand the snow leopards. Bellemere and I don't know what they're saying," He turned to the camera. "Seriously, is this some kind of running gag? How is he understanding them!?"

Corazon placed Law in the seat in the cart. "Sit and we'll get this shopping done quickly, okay?" As he was pushed the cart, he somehow lost his grip and fell forward.

"Law, we both know it won't be quickly," Doflamingo said. "His tripping will add extra time,"

XXX

"I plan on making some homemade cat food for Law," Corazon said to the camera when they were in a different aisle.

"Corazon is not allowed to use any knife, including a butter knife, without adult or Kikoku's supervisions," Doflamingo announced to the camera. "I'm pretty sure the mayor's going to approve it as a law,"

 _"I'm Law,"_ The cub said.

"Doffy," Corazon reminded. "You're the guy that influences on the decisions Mayor Riku makes,"

"You have no proof," Doflamingo grinned. "Now go pick out your ingredients for your cat food,"

"I'm making different types," Corazon tripped through the aisle. "Let's see…tuna, rice, liver, and parsley…check. Now for the other type. Olive oil, feline vitamin supplements, potatoes, oatmeal, and salmon…check. Now for the last one. Rabbit meat—"

 _"We're getting a pet bunny?"_ Law asked excitedly. _"But Daddy, Meat is a terrible name!"_

 _"I'm not crushing the kid's hopes,"_ Kikoku told Corazon.

"Yes, we'll go to the pet store and buy you a bunny," Corazon claimed. "Doffy, don't you dare,"

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Doflamingo lied.

XXX

They were all back in Corazon's bedroom. He had a neutral expression as he faced the camera. "We have a bunny and…two more cats,"

 _"Nami and Nojiko were afraid of the bigger cat Arlong!"_ Law explained. _"Arlong's a meanie! So we saved Nami and Nojiko!"_

Doflamingo was sitting on Corazon's bed, struggling to hold a very large rabbit. It was five feet long and a dark blue color. "Are we sure this is a rabbit? It's even bigger than Law!" Two domestic kittens sat beside the two.

Law padded over to the rabbit's side and petted it. " _Law loves the bunny,"_

"We need to name it," Corazon reminded before turning back to the camera. "What do you guys think we should name the bunny?"

 _"Daddy isn't allowed to name him Meat,"_ Law said.

"Good luck explaining this to your girlfriend," Doflamingo teased.

"Explaining what?" Bellemere asked, having come home early. She noticed the new additions.

 _"Nami, Nojiko, Bunny, this is Mommy!"_ Law introduced.

 _"Mommy!"_ Nami and Nojiko ran to Bellemere, purring as she pet them.

"You're not mad, right?" Corazon asked.

"Of course not," Bellemere said. "Now Law will have more playmates and Kikoku will have more kittens to babysit,"

"CORAZON!" Doflamingo screamed. "YOUR DAMN RABBIT SHITTED ON ME!"

 _"That rabbit is good for something else except emergency food,"_ Kikoku grinned from his cat bed.

 _"Kikoku don't eat Bunny!"_

* * *

 **So what shall the bunny's name be? I'm not sure if the bunny's gonna be a boy or girl.**


	11. Leaving a Camera on My Cub

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 10: Vlogging II-Shopping with Snow Leopards]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Kittens Nami and Nojiko

"Hey guys," Corazon greeted the camera. "Today I have some errands to run so I won't be able to film much. However, I still want to post a video. I decided to buy this gadget where you can attach a camera to a cat harness," He held up a yellow harness. "Law, come here,"

 _"What is it Daddy?"_ Law asked and then noticed the new harness. _"What's that?"_

Corazon placed the harness around him and then the camera. "Today you're gonna be filming. I'm leaving this camera on you so that you can show everyone the life of a snow leopard cub while I'm gone,"

 _"Isn't your bastard brother the one that holds the camera?"_ Kikoku questioned.

"Language!" Corazon scolded. "And he's at work right now,"

 _"Daddy, where you going?"_ Nami and Nojiko joined them, followed by the bunny.

"I have some errands to run," Corazon informed his daughters. He petted their heads and then the bunny's head. "I need you all to behave while I'm gone, okay?"

 _"Hai!"_

Corazon then stood up and left.

 _"Let's play!"_

 _"How did I end up going from a wild predator to a kittensitter?"_ Kikoku mumbled.

 _"Don't sit on the kittens!"_ Bunny exclaimed.

Kikoku jumped back, caught off guard. _"You can talk!?"_

 _"Bunny's right!"_ Law, Nami, and Nojiko agreed. _"Don't sit on us!"_

There was a crash and Kikoku ran to the kitchen. Doflamingo had crashed through the window. "Fufufu, now where's my little brother?"

 _"He went out,"_ Kikoku growled. _"But why the hell did you break the damn window instead of going through the door like a normal person!? Even_ I _go through the door instead of breaking a window!"_

Doflamingo held up his phone. "I downloaded this app that can translate cat speech to human speech," He held it to Kikoku. "Say something,"

Kikoku glared at Doflamingo. _"Don't order me around you oversized turkey!"_

 **"I want to go outside and play!"**

"So you want to go outside and play?" Doflamingo asked.

 _"NO!"_

 **"I can't wait!"**

Doflamingo opened the door. "Okay guys, we're going to the park—" He felt around his pocket, feeling something was missing. "Where's my wallet?"

 _"We're rich guys!"_ Nami declared as she, Nojiko, and Law bolted out the door. Doflamingo's wallet was in her mouth.

 _"Yay! We rich!"_ Law cheered.

 _"Nami, stealing is wrong,"_ Nojiko scolded.

Kikoku had easily caught up to them. _"Where do you think you guys are going?"_

 _"Buy stuff,"_ Nami answered innocently.

 _"Corazon didn't say that you could roam around the neighborhood without him,"_ Kikoku said. _"And I'm supposed to be kittensitting you three,"_

 _"Ah! Kikoku's gonna sit on us!"_ Law cried, causing Nami and Nojiko to cry too.

 _"I'm not gonna sit on any of you!"_ Kikoku claimed. He sighed as they continued to cry. _"Okay, we can walk around the neighborhood but don't go too far and stay in my sight,"_

 _"Okay big brother!"_ The three cheered and they all ran in different directions.

 _"I just said to stay in my sight!"_ Kikoku groaned.

XXX

Meanwhile, Doflamingo was still back at the house with the bunny. He was taking calculating moves, his eyes never leaving the furry creature. "Trying to catch me off guard like last time?"

But the bunny stayed silent and stared back at Doflamingo with eyes that pierced the soul. It took one hop toward Doflamingo, causing the tall man to jump back, startled. The bunny inwardly smirked but kept a poker face on the outside. It wanted to annoy Doflamingo for as long as possible to let the kids have a great time exploring.

XXX

Law had ended up running into a dead end and was lost. When he turned around he was approached by two thugs. _"Who are you?"_

"Well what do we have here?" The first thug said. "A snow leopard cub?"

"I heard that these things are sold for high prices to people who want exotic pets," The second thug claimed.

"Then today's our lucky day," The first thug took a step towards Law. "Here kitty,"

Law took a step back. _"Daddy and Mommy said to not talk or go with strangers,"_

"Come on, we're not gonna hurt you," The second thug added. He took out some sleeping pills. "Look, candy!"

Law frowned. _"Those are not kitty treats! I only want kitty treats!"_

"The cub's not falling for it," The second thug noticed. "Hey, is that a camera on him?"

"Seems like it," The first thug them tossed a roll of duct tape to his partner in crime. "I'll grab him and you duct tape him,"

Law took steps backward before hitting the dead end. _"KIKOKU! HELP!"_

XXX

Kikoku had managed to round up Nami and Nojiko. _"Now all we need is Law,"_

 _"KIKOKU HELP!"_

Kikoku's eyes caught onto the scream. He immediately rushed to the location and caught sight of the two thugs starting to drive away with Law restrained in the back of their van. _"LAW!"_ He attempted to catch up to the van but the thugs sped away.

XXX

When Corazon returned to the house, he realized something was wrong. "Doffy, Bunny, where are the other kids!?"

Kikoku, Nami, and Nojiko barged into the house. _"Law got cubnapped!"_

"What!?"

"Which bastard cubnapped my son!?"

XXX

Kikoku stayed back at the house to watch Nami and Nojiko. Doflamingo was driving while Corazon was checking the location of Law. He had a chip planted onto his collar. "He's at the abandoned warehouse!"

Doflamingo floored it, quickly turning the steering wheel to avoid the other cars. He ignored the honks of the other cars and the shouts of curses from the drivers. No one messed with his family. Whoever had cubnapped his nephew wasn't going to live to see the next day!

They reached the warehouse within a few minutes and got out, each armed with a gun to use if necessary. Carefully entering the warehouse, they saw several animals caged ups. Many of them were babies, torn away from their mothers. Both of the Donquixote brothers were disgusted by this.

 _"Daddy!"_ Law was in one of the smaller cages. The camera had fallen off and had been destroyed.

Corazon rushed to the cage and picked the lock, hugging Law tightly. "It's alright now, okay Law?"

 _"What about the others?"_ Law motioned to the other animals.

"Who's there!?" The two thugs threw the door open and turned on their flashlights.

Corazon, Doflamingo, and Law hid behind some cages.

"Looks like there's nobody here," The first thug said.

"Tch, it's probably the dumb animals being noisy again," The second thug told him.

There was the faint wailing of sirens approaching. "Shit!" The first thug cursed. "How did the cops find out where we were!?"

"Kill all the animals!" The second thug ordered. "If we're not making off with them, then let the cops deal with the corpses!"

Law began to whimper. _"They're gonna kill them!"_

Doflamingo stood up from his spot and only took a few seconds to aim, one bullet in each of the thug's chest. Since it looked like there were only two men, he didn't have to worry about shooting from behind him.

Bellemere stormed in. "Freeze, this is the—Roci!?"

 _"Mommy!"_ Law cried out, starting to run towards her.

One of the thugs was still alive, the bullet missing his heart by an inch. He slammed a button on the wall. "Let's see what toxic waste will do to you guys!"

Doflamingo managed to fire a shot to ensure the criminal's death just as a large container of toxic waste fell onto Law, Corazon, and Doflamingo.

"LAW! ROCI!" Bellemere screamed. "DOFLAMINGO!"

XXX

The face camera on Corazon's computer was on and filming. Kikoku sat on Corazon's usual seat, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Yes, Kikoku had been _crying_. Nami, Nojiko, and Bunny were still sobbing on the bed. _"Corazon, Law, and Doflamingo are in the hospital,"_ Kikoku informed. _"All three of them are comatose. It…"_ He took a deep breath. _"They flat-lined multiple times and the doctors told Bellemere that it was a miracle that they survived,"_

 _"Daddy! Law! Uncle Doffy!"_ Nami and Nojiko cried.

Bunny wiped its tears away. _"Who am I gonna poop on now!?"_

 **Yep, we're leaving it at that cliffhanger. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	12. Law: Origin Story

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 12: Back From the Hospital]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Kittens Nami and Nojiko

The camera turned on and revealed Corazon, Bellemere, and Doflamingo sitting on the couch. The kids were on their laps, nuzzling the adults and Law as if they were gonna disappear any second. Even the bunny—who had been named Tangerine—had missed Doflamingo.

"I know you all missed my fabulousness but don't worry, I'm back!" Doflamingo spoke first.

Corazon and Bellemere rolled their eyes. "So we're alright now," Corazon said. "We woke up two days ago and were told to take things easy. Dr. Kureha and Dr. Hiluluk aren't sure if there will be any long lasting effects from the toxic waste,"

"Sengoku gave me some vacation days to watch over them," Bellemere added.

"Since we have to take it easy for now," Corazon said. "We'll be showing you guys the video of when I first met Law,"

 _"I'm right here,"_ Law looked to his father.

"Law, this is a _video_ of you," Corazon told him, scratching the feline behind his ears.

 _Corazon and Bellemere were exploring Mount Flevance. They wore thick clothing to keep themselves warm from the snow. "Today is October 6 and we're gonna see what animals we can find," Corazon slipped on the snow and hit his head._

 _Bellemere sighed. "You're really clumsy, you know that,"_

 _"Anyone would slip on snow!" Corazon defended, standing up. A few minutes later, he fell down a slope and hit a tree, dropping the camera._

 _"Roci, are you still alive?" Bellemere called._

 _Corazon groaned and sat up, brushing snow from his hair. "I'm fine Belle,"_

 _The camera was still lying in the snow and recorded a snow leopard cub crawling into Corazon's fallen backpack, smelling the scent of food._

"So you weren't kidding when you said there was a cat in your bag," Doflamingo realized. "I thought you were joking,"

 _"Daddy's backpack was warm,"_ Law claimed.

 _Corazon stood up and grabbed his bag and camera. He didn't notice much of the weight difference. He and Bellemere continued to wander around the mountain. After about two hours, they decided to take a lunch break._

 _"Hey Belle," Corazon asked._

 _"What?" Bellemere turned to him. "Please tell me you did not break everything in your backpack when you fell,"_

 _"Did I pack a cat with white fur and black rosettes?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Bellemere looked into the backpack, bringing the camera with her._

 _Inside of the backpack, curled up, was a snow leopard cub._

 _"Roci I'm going to arrest you for poaching,"_

 _"I didn't poach him!" Corazon denied._

 _The cub opened his eyes and stared up at them._ "Ma? Da?"

 _"It thinks we're his parents!" Corazon exclaimed._

 _"How do you know it imprinted on us?" Bellemere asked._

 _"He clearly said 'Mama' and 'Dada'!" Corazon pointed out._

 _"He meowed," Bellemere said._

 _The cub climbed out of the backpack and shook his fur. He climbed into Corazon's arms and purred, rubbing against him._ "Dada,"

 _The klutz's eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically. "H-He called me 'Dada!' I wasn't mishearing things! He thinks I'm his dad!"_

 _"We still have to take him to the animal sanctuary," Bellemere said. "The cub isn't meant for life in the city,"_

Law began to tear up. _"Mommy and Daddy don't want me?"_

Corazon hugged Law and kissed his forehead. "We both love you, Law. You're our son,"

 _The three got into the car and started to drive to the animal sanctuary. The cub sat on Corazon's lap, tapping his paws against Corazon's palms like a game of patty cake. After about an hour, they arrived at the animal sanctuary. Corazon and Bellemere were leaving the cub there with the animal handlers at the sanctuary._

 _"Mrow?" The cub tried to follow the two._

 _"Sorry little cub, you can't go with them," The worker picked him up._

 _The cub struggled in the woman's hold. "Ma! Da!"_

 _But Corazon and Belle left the sanctuary._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LEFT LAW THERE OVERNIGHT!" Corazon sobbed emotionally.

"You're a monster, Rocinante!" Doflamingo accused. "You abandoned a child! I would never do that to my kid!"

"Doflamingo," Bellemere reminded. "You don't have any kids,"

"Oh right," Doflamingo recalled. "But still, I wouldn't abandon my child if I had one!"

 _The next day, a phone call interrupted their vlog. "Hello?" Corazon answered._

 _"Please come to the sanctuary, quickly!"_

 _"Why?" Corazon asked._

 _"It's the snow leopard cub you brought in!"_

 _That was enough for the man to hang up and run to the car, tripping along the way. "Belle, let's head to the sanctuary!"_

 _They quickly arrived at the sanctuary. "What's wrong?" Bellemere asked._

 _"The snow leopard cub won't eat or drink anything we give him," The worker informed. "We're worried that he's gonna starve. Since he seemed to take a liking to you guys, maybe you could try feeding him?"_

 _The snow leopard cub was brought out on a cart, lying down and depressed. The cub sniffed the air and caught scent of the two, jumping up in joy._ "Ma! Da!"

 _Corazon picked the snow leopard cub up. "You need to eat or else you're gonna get sick," Bellemere handed the bottle of milk and Corazon attempted to get the cub to drink._

"No!" _The cub refused._ "Fish!"

 _"He wants fish," Corazon told the workers._

 _The workers brought out some mackerel for the cub to eat. When the worker tried to feed the cub, the cub growled at him. Corazon took the fish and held it out to the cub who munched on it hungrily._ "Yum!"

 _"He's actually eating," The workers stared in awe. "How would you guys like to take care of the cub?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"The cub won't eat if we feed him," The worker explained. "He'll die if he doesn't eat. He also doesn't have any survival skills so he'll die if he's in the wild. The cub likes you guys and is comfortable around you two. How about it?"_

 _The couple looked at each other and then at the cub who had large, glassy eyes._

"And that's how we got Law," Corazon said.

 _"You cubnapped him!"_ Kikoku accused.

"No I didn't!" Corazon denied. "He just wandered into my backpack! I didn't know he was there!"

 _"Cubnapper!"_

"Quiet you," Corazon petted Kikoku's fur.

Kikoku tried to say something. His mouth formed the words but the sound couldn't be heard. Everyone also noticed this. _"Kikoku, what's wrong?"_ Nojiko asked.

Kikoku once again tried to speak but couldn't make a single sound.

"I'm sure Kikoku is just playing around," Corazon picked Nojiko up.

Nojiko wanted to say something and then realized that she couldn't speak either now.

"Roci, when you petted Kikoku he became mute," Bellemere deduced. "When you picked up Nojiko, she couldn't speak anymore. I think you're the reason they're mute,"

Corazon turned off the camera, seeing the situation as a serious one. "Bellemere, let's be realistic here. I don't have any superpowers,"

 _"Where's Law?"_ Tangerine asked all of a sudden.

Corazon looked around worriedly. "He was here a few minutes ago. Law! Law, where are you!?"

Scratching was heard from the outside of the front door. Corazon opened it and Law sat there with a frown. _"You guys left Bepo at scary place!"_

"Didn't Bepo get destroyed from the vat of toxic waste?" Bellemere asked.

 _"Bepo not gone! Bepo woke up alone and ran back here!"_ Law pointed to the polar bear cub next to him.

It was a real life polar bear cub.

"Law, how did you get outside?" Corazon questioned.

 _"Law think really hard,"_ Law claimed. _"There was a blue dome thingy and Law was outside the door. Bepo's hungry and tired,"_

"Are you actually Bepo?" Corazon turned to the polar bear cub. "As in the stuffed animal Bepo?"

Bepo nodded. _"Hi Daddy!"_

"Corazon, I think you're now running a petting zoo," Doflamingo told his brother.

 **So…yeah…the vat of chemicals gave Devil Fruit powers and made a stuffed animal come to life…It'll probably be discussed more into the future chapters.  
And that's how Law met Corazon and Bellemere.**


	13. Law's Birthday

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 13: Law's Birthday]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Kittens Nami and Nojiko

* * *

Corazon and Bellemere were in the kitchen, Corazon having created a soundproof barrier to avoid waking the kids up. He had learned to control his ability to some extent, at least to the extent of not muting people by accident.

Today was October 6, a very special day for a certain snow leopard cub. It was Law's birthday.

Rather than buying a pre-made cat-safe cake from the store, Corazon wanted to make one himself. Bellemere didn't want the house burning down on Law's birthday so she woke up early alongside her boyfriend to help with the cake.

"So what type of cake do you want to make, Roci?" Bellemere asked.

"Tuna cakes," Corazon answered, placing a paper bag filled with ingredients onto the table counter.

"Tuna?" Bellemere raised a brow. "Well, they _are_ cats,"

Corazon held up a piece of paper. "I did the math to increase the servings. We need five cans of tuna, ten large eggs but only the whites, fifteen tablespoons of all-purpose flour, and ten teaspoons of shredded cheese,"

They got to work and poured all ingredients into a large mixing bowl. Corazon mixed for about five seconds before he sent the bowl flying across the room. Luckily Bellemere had caught it and took over the mixing. She had her boyfriend begin preparing the crème brulee by adding all of the ingredients listed in the recipe into another bowl. However, he wasn't allowed to mix it. Corazon was sent to preheat the oven.

A few seconds later, Bellemere brought out the fire extinguisher and sprayed Corazon's shoulder with the foam.

After pouring the cake batter into a buttered up tray, she prepared the crème brulee and poured it into ramekins. Bellemere placed both the fish cake and the crème brulee inside of the oven and started to bake them.

They then started to decorate the living room. Law really loved artic animals so that was going to be the theme of the party. They had paper plates with different animal designs, animal posters, and a large banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAW with a snow leopard cub and a polar bear cub. They filled balloons with helium, resembling animals too.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Doflamingo was in the backyard with his present for his nephew.

A few minutes later, Homing and Mari arrived. Not long after, the kids woke up and rushed downstairs to their family. _"What's going on?"_ Law asked, confused at the decorations.

"Happy birthday Law!"

"We don't know the exact date when you were born, but it's been exactly one year from the day Belle and I found you," Corazon told his son.

They all ate sushi and sashimi for breakfast and crème brulee as a small dessert. They then brought the cake out. Law sniffed the cake. _"Smells same but different,"_

"It's a tuna fish cake," Corazon said as Bellemere cut the cake into pieces.

Law took a bite of his cake, chewing slowly as if he were carefully analyzing the taste. _"Yummy!"_

They all enjoyed the fish cake, especially the cats and polar bear cub. Tangerine wasn't able to eat the cake sadly, but was given rabbit treats. After the cake, Law got to open his presents. He received toys for cats, a new scratching post, and even some catnip.

"Hey Law, want to see what I got you for your birthday?" Doflamingo asked. "It's in the backyard,"

"Backyard?" Bellemere raised a brow. "Doflamingo, what did you get him?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," Doflamingo assured as he led the cub to the backyard.

Grazing on the yard's grass was a white horse foal. The horse trotted towards Law before tripping on his own hooves, falling to the ground.

"His name's Rosinante," Doflamingo grinned. "The name is fit for the horse of a Donquixote. He's even clumsy like Roci and the real Rosinante,"

"Doflamingo, I'm sure Law appreciates the gift but we already have enough animals as it is," Corazon said.

 _"Rosi is like Daddy!"_ Law giggled as he and his siblings ran to the foal.

 _"You're the one that's breaking the news to him,"_ Kikoku told Corazon. _"Less than a minute and Law already likes Rosinante,"_

Corazon took a deep breath. "Fine Doflamingo, we'll move into your mansion. Happy now?"

"My baby brother's finally going to move in!" Doflamingo wrapped an arm around him. "Distance shall never keep us apart again!"

"We literally live four blocks away," Corazon pointed out. "But did you really have to get a clumsy horse and name it Rosinante?"

"I stole him from a traveling circus," Doflamingo replied. "But in my defense, the circus owner was already having trouble taking care of the animals he currently owns. I did the guy a favor so Rosinante will have a happy and healthy life,"

"You also wanted to make fun of me and my name," Corazon added.

"I also wanted to make fun of you and your name," Doflamingo nodded.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit shorter than usual but I typed this up in two days once I realized Law's birthday was coming up.**

 **Now they're moving to the Donquixote Mansion!**


	14. Vergo's Cooking Show

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories tell how filming each video went. [Chapter 14: Vergo's Cooking Show]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Kittens Nami and Nojiko

* * *

The camera was sitting on a tripod, facing the kitchen. Corazon was tied to a chair with rope and duct taped covered his mouth. Vergo stood beside him, dressed in a chef uniform. Surprisingly, there was nothing sticking to the side of his face yet.

"Hello everyone," Vergo greeted. "I am Vergo, but you must all address me as either Vergo-san or Chef Vergo. Today I will be cooking some dishes that I'll be serving to Doffy on his birthday. Corazon has volunteered to be the taste tester,"

Corazon shook his head frantically while trying to somehow get the duct tape off.

"We will be putting together the meal for Doffy," Vergo placed the bento box on the counter. "We will be making some onigiri and a lobster pie. First we will start off by boiling a pound of lobster meat," Vergo grabbed a live lobster, tossing it into a large pot of water, and placed it on the stove.

Kikoku, who was nearby, grinned devilishly. He grabbed Tangerine and held her over the pot of boiling water. Tangerine squirmed and began to cry out. _"Kikoku! Stop! DADDY HELP ME!"_

Corazon struggled even harder in his binds and managed to somehow get the tape off. "KIKOKU! DON'T COOK YOUR SISTER!"

Vergo took Tangerine from the snow leopard and placed her down on the floor. "We are not making rabbit stew,"

Tangerine hopped towards her father, trembling from the traumatizing near-death experience. _"K-K-Kikoku w-wanted t-to eat me!"_

"While the lobster boils, we will be making the rice," Vergo scooped some rice into a rice pot and added some water. He cracked his knuckles and began to pound the rice, turning it into a paste.

"That's not how you wash rice!" Corazon yelled. "You just crushed them into a powder and it mixed with the water! You didn't even add that much water!"

"Oh, you're right," Vergo looked down at the sticky paste. "I turned it into a paste,"

Law hopped onto the table and looked into the pot. _"Milk!"_

"Law that's not milk!" Corazon tried to hop his seat towards him but fell forward.

Law stuck a paw into the paste and his paw wouldn't come out. _"Daddy, my paw won't come out!"_

Vergo didn't notice the cub and picked the pot up, bringing it over to the stove. "VERGO!" Corazon screamed. "DON'T COOK LAW!"

"Law, don't eat the rice yet," Vergo plucked Law off and placed him back on the counter. "It still needs to cook," He placed the pot on the stove and put a lid on it. "Now we will be making the lobster pie,"

"Tangerine, I need you to chew the ropes," Corazon whispered. Tangerine nodded and started to gnaw on the ropes.

"The recipe says to crush some snack crackers and oyster crackers," Vergo placed the crackers in a bowl and started to pound them with his fists, a crack forming on the counter. As he continued to crush the crackers, the crack grew bigger.

"It's a good thing we're moving to Doffy's," Corazon mumbled at the sight of his kitchen getting destroyed.

"Now I need to add melted butter, some dry sherry, and black pepper," Vergo did so, but didn't measure them out. He placed the boiled lobster in the casserole tray and topped it off with the cracker mixture. After dumping the rest of the butter, he tossed it into the oven and started to leave. "Corazon, don't burn the house down while I'm gone,"

 _"Does Vergo know that he forgot to turn the oven on?"_ Kikoku was helping Law wash the rice paste from his paw.

"That man is very forgetful," Corazon stood up and reached for the oven dials.

 _"STAY AWAY FROM THE OVEN!"_

XXX

Vergo came back an hour later to Corazon's house being surrounded by firefighters. He shook his head. "Corazon, I told you not to burn the house down,"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT THE STOVE UNATTENDED!" Corazon snapped. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE RICE!"

"Oh, you're right," Vergo nodded. "I forgot about the rice on the stove,"

"Roci, for the first time of your life," Firefighter Dante said. "You were not the one that caused the house to catch fire,"

Corazon noticed Kikoku trying to roast Tangerine near the flames. "Damn it Kikoku! She's your sister, not food!" He ran towards them, tripping in the process.

* * *

 **Yep, it's a miracle that Corazon didn't cause the fire! This is also why Vergo isn't allowed to cook.  
Kikoku seems to really want to eat Tangerine…**


	15. Moving

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories telling how filming each video went. [Chapter 15: Moving]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Kittens Nami and Nojiko; Papa Cora; Mama Belle; Tangerine the Bunny

* * *

Corazon and Bellemere were packing everything up, preparing to move to Doflamingo's mansion. They had set up multiple boxes and were filling each with items that fit in the label's category. Corazon was ordered to stay away from the kitchen utensils and appliances, the knives being able to cause a lot of serious damage to the klutz.

"Where are the kids?" Bellemere asked, looking around.

 _"Nami! Nojiko! I found where all the treats are!"_

Corazon walked over to a taped up box that was moving around. "Law, did you teleport into the box?"

 _"Law's not here, Daddy!"_

 _"Nami and Nojiko aren't here either!"_ The boxes next to them said.

Kikoku yawned as he laid down on the stairs, Tangerine bundled up and laying on top of him. "Weren't you just trying to eat her yesterday?" Corazon asked.

 _"Yeah and Vergo set the house on fire yesterday too,"_ Kikoku pointed out. _"Yet somehow it's still standing and all of our possessions are fine,"_

 _"It's a mystery house!"_ Rosinante declared, the white foal trotting towards the boxes. Rosi nudged Law's box. _"Law-nii, come out. I want some treats too,"_

The three boxes shifted a bit. _"Daddy…Mommy…we're stuck…"_

Bellemere took out a box cutter and carefully opened the three boxes, picking the three cats up. "How did you guys even fit in there?"

 _"They're mystery boxes!"_ Rosi said, grabbing a carrot from the box.

"Don't eat too much so you'll have an appetite for lunch," Bellemere advised.

 _"Okay Mommy!"_ Rosi nodded, munching away on his treat.

"Roci, you can start walking them to Doflamingo's place," Bellemere told her boyfriend. "The kids need the exercise. I'll drive by once I've finished packing everything. Kikoku, make sure that Corazon doesn't kill himself with his clumsiness,"

"Hey!"

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Kikoku stood back up. _"Just when I was about to take a nap too,"_

XXX

 _"Daddy, are they gonna think we're weird?"_ Bepo asked.

"Of course not," Corazon assured him. "Remember, they're your Uncle Doffy's family, and you know how…eccentric Doffy is. If they don't think Doffy's weird, then they won't think you guys are weird,"

 _"Hey Daddy,"_ Nami nudged him slightly. _"Will there be lots of money?"_

"Well, it _is_ a mansion," Corazon recalled. "I'm pretty sure he has lots of money,"

 _"We're rich!"_ Nami cheered.

 _"Geez Nami,"_ Nojiko sweat-dropped. _"You like money way too much for a cat,"_

 _"With all that money we can buy so much stuff!"_ Nami pointed out.

Rosi neighed in agreement. _"Lots of treats!"_

 _"And it's almost Bepo's birthday!"_ Law added. _"We can throw a_ big _party!"_

"That's right, November 20 is Bepo's birthday," Corazon smiled. "We'll make sure you have a great birthday, Bepo,"

XXX

"Fufufu, welcome little brother, nephews, and nieces," Doflamingo greeted them at the door. "Let me introduce you to my family," He turned to the large group of people. "Everyone, this is my younger brother Corazon. My nephews are Kikoku, Law, Bepo, and Rosinante. My nieces are Nami, Nojiko, and Tangerine,"

"Tan _g_ erine!" Lao G said. "There's the G!"

 _"G!"_ Tangerine mimicked.

 _'Well, Lao G is wearing bunny ears,'_ Corazon sweat-dropped.

"G!"

 _"G!"_

"G!"

 _"G!"_

"Those two are getting along well," Doflamingo commented.

 _"So Uncle, where do you keep your money?"_ Nami asked.

"Some of it is in a safe and the rest is in the bank," Doflamingo answered. "Corazon, bring Rosi to the yard. There's lots of room for him and the rest of the kids to run and play in,"

"And which hallway leads to the yard?" Corazon asked. "Your mansion is huge, Doffy,"

"Baby 5, can you lead them to the backyard?" Doflamingo requested.

"They need me?" Baby 5 was a young four year old girl with long black hair and black eyes. She grabbed Corazon's hand and began to lead him in the direction of the yard.

"Baby 5 I don't think that's a good i—"

Corazon tripped and Baby 5 was sent flying into the air. However, she landed perfectly on her two feet. "Wow, Daddy was right when he said you were clumsy,"

"Daddy?" Bellemere had arrived and had joined them in the living room. "Doflamingo, is it even _legal_ for you to have kids?"

"I convinced the mayor to not approve the law that you suggested," Doflamingo grinned. "I mean, Corazon himself is a walking hazard yet he's allowed to have kids,"

"Roci before you go," Bellemere said. "You received a box in the mail,"

"Oh, that's probably the five thousand beri surprise box I bought," Corazon remembered.

Bellemere stared at him. "You spent five thousand beri on a surprise box? You know some of those are scams, right?"

"Yeah but this one has high reviews and ratings," Corazon claimed. "I'll film a quick video while the kids play in the yard,"

XXX

Corazon sat on the grass, the camera on a stand in front of him. "Hey guys, I'm back with another video. This time I'll be opening a surprise box," He held up a large cardboard box. "This one costed me five thousand beri. So let's open it," He got a pair of safety scissor and cut the tape. "First we have a bag of…please tell me this isn't drugs,"

The two kittens and cub froze in place and started to rush to their father, pawing for the bag. "Mrow! Mrow!"

"Oh my god it's catnip," Corazon realized. He took a few pinches out and sprinkled them over the grass. "Not too much kids,"

The snow leopard cub and kittens purred as they rolled around in the grass. "Mrow!"

"Let's see what's next," Corazon took out a bunch of fish flavored treats. "Bepo, here you go," He handed it to the polar bear cub who opened the package and began to munch on them, sharing it with Kikoku. Corazon then took out a plastic jar.

Rosi immediately recognized the contents of the jars. _"Yummy treats!"_ He neighed in impatience, wanting to eat those right away.

"Alright, alright, Rosi," Corazon patted the foal's head. "Calm down," He opened the jar and passed a large treat to the horse.

Rosi started to nibble and lick the delicious apple flavored treat. As he trotted away, he tripped. He managed to catch the treat in his mouth when it was sent flying into the air.

"Woah," Corazon looked into the box. "There's all sorts of toys for cats, bunnies, horses, and bears!" He looked around. "Where's Tangerine?"

 _"I assure you that I'm not responsible for her disappearance,"_ Kikoku claimed. _"I did not eat her yet,"_

"Yet?" Corazon glared at his eldest son.

 _"Tangerine's with Grandpa G,"_ Rosinante informed. _"But Daddy, where did Nami go?"_

Corazon then noticed the kitten's disappearance. "She was here a few seconds ago!"

Nojiko regained her senses. _"Nami's probably wherever money is. Money has a similar effect to catnip with her, except stronger. I'm sure she's fine though,"_

Corazon noticed a paper at the bottom of the box. Picking it up, he rolled his eyes. "Doffy, you were the one that sold me this box?"

"I'm hurt!" Doflamingo claimed. "It must be a fan of mine! I mean, I'm a famous fashion designer. They must've printed the photo of me and included it in the box, wanting to spread my awesomeness!"

"I never said it was a photo," Corazon pointed out. "It could've been a written letter,"

"Lunch is ready," Doflamingo ignored the previous statements.

XXX

Everyone had a place at the table. That included places for the kids, even Rosinante. Of course the kids had their own custom meals to suit their diets. "So what are we eating?" Corazon asked.

"We have pizza, salads, spaghetti, rice, steak, sausages, and rabbit stew," Gladius informed.

Everyone was silent and stared at him. Tangerine began to tear up. _"Daddy! They cooked a bunny!"_

Corazon hugged his daughter, glaring at Gladius. "How dare you!?" Law, Nami, Nojiko, and Rosi were now wailing too.

"Gladius!" Doflamingo scolded. "Why did you cook rabbit stew!?"

"I didn't know that your niece was a bunny!" Gladius claimed. "I was in the kitchen when they arrived!"

Kikoku casually jumped onto the table and walked to the pot. _"I'll eat it if no one's gonna!"_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was working on** _ **Tales 2: Revenge**_ **Chapter 3.**


	16. Christmas Special

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories telling how filming each video went. [Chapter 16: Christmas Special]  
 **Tags:** Modern AU; OOCness; Snow Leopard Cub Law; Snow Leopard Kikoku; Kittens Nami and Nojiko; Papa Cora; Mama Belle; Tangerine the Bunny

* * *

Tangerine had woken up in the middle of the night, sniffing the air. _"Carrots!"_ Tangerine hopped off of her bed. It was still dark but she managed to catch sight of a small trail of carrot pieces. As she reached the last piece, she noticed that her front paws wasn't on the floor. Looking around, she immediately jumped out of Kikoku's mouth. _"Stop it Kikoku! I'm telling Daddy!"_

 _"You'll have to be alive to tell him!"_ Kikoku stood up and started to chase her around.

Tangerine ran/hopped as fast as she could. But it seemed like everyone was still asleep and Kikoku was blocking the way to Corazon and Bellemere's room. She rushed down the stairs and to the living room with Kikoku close on her trail. She crawled into a sack that was lying on the floor.

Law and Bepo had gone downstairs to snag a snack from the pantry but the cubs had noticed the chase. Thinking it was a game of Hide and Seek, Law followed Tangerine into the sack with Bepo joining him. When Kikoku arrived in the living room, his eyes zeroed in on an intruder. It was a man with a beard and wore red clothing. Immediately getting defensive, he snarled. _"Who the hell are you!?"_ He lunged forth, attacking.

Santa's screams were heard throughout the mansion as he escaped through the chimney, pulling the sack up with him. Once he was on the roof, he climbed into his sleigh, not noticing the white foal that had switched places with one of his reindeer. Tossing a special powder of the eight creatures, Santa increased their flight speed. "Let's return to the North Pole!"

 _"Wow, we're flying!"_ Rosi cheered as he flew alongside the seven reindeer. He wore a reindeer headband. _"This is so cool!"_

 _"Uh…guys?"_ Dasher, the leader of the herd, asked. _"Where's Blitzen and who's the kid?"_

XXX

At the sound of the screams, everyone had immediately woken up and rushed downstairs. "Kikoku, what's wrong!?"

 _"There was an intruder in here that escaped through the chimney!"_ Kikoku informed. _"He had a sack with him so he's probably a kidnapper!"_ He then noticed a few presences missing. _"Where's Tangerine, Law, Bepo, and Rosi!?"_ He noticed someone that did not belong there. _"Why is there a reindeer in here!?"_

 _"Yo,"_ Blitzen greeted coolly. _"The name's Blitzen,"_

Corazon stormed up to the reindeer. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS!?"

"Young Master's brother is crazy!" Jora whispered to Machvise. "He's talking to a reindeer!"

 _"You're gonna have to pay up for kidnapping my brothers and sister!"_ Nami added, holding a clawed paw near Blitzen's muzzle.

 _"They're at the North Pole,"_ Blitzen shook Nami off. _"That white reindeer you guys had is taking my place while I just chillax,"_

"Roci," Bellemere reminded. "You're the only one that can understand them. What are they saying?"

"Apparently this reindeer is Blitzen, one of Santa's reindeer," Corazon informed. "And Santa kidnapped the kids. Rosi was mistaken for a white reindeer and traded places with Blitzen,"

 _"Actually, the lapahn just crawled into the present sack and the snow leopard cub and polar bear cub followed,"_ Blitzen corrected. _"Ouch!"_

Nami had clawed at Blitzen's leg. _"So how much money is this 'Santa' guy going to pay for you?"_

"Doffy, we're going to the North Pole!" Corazon shouted.

XXX

As Santa landed his sleigh, the elves noticed something was off. "Santa," One of the elves, Dobby, asked. "Where's Blitzen?"

"What do you mean?" Santa got out of the sleigh. "Blitzen's right…here…" He stared at Rosinante.

 _"Hi!"_ Rosi greeted. _"I'm Rosinante, but you can call me Rosi!"_

The sack of presents tumbled to the ground and out came three little animals. _"We were going so fast…"_ Law groaned.

 _"At least it's not a place that's really hot,"_ Bepo looked around. _"I actually like the temperature,"_

 _"And Kikoku can't eat me here!"_ Tangerine said.

"Oh dear," Santa said. "Where did you four come from?"

 _"We were playing hide and seek!"_ Tangerine answered.

"Santa, what's with all the commotion?" Mrs. Claus came out, wondering why her husband was taking longer than usual. "Dear, you're covered in scratches and bite marks!"

"I had a run in with a snow leopard at a house," Santa informed. "And these three seemed to have snuck into my bag while Blitzen switched out with this young foal,"

Rosi's stomach growled loudly. Mrs. Claus chuckled. "Bring them inside and I'll serve them something to eat,"

XXX

They were using the Donquixote private jet to travel as fast as it could go. "I knew something was wrong about that Claus Santa from the very beginning!" Corazon claimed. "He knows when you've been sleeping and know when you're awake? He's a god damn stalker! And what kind of creep comes down the chimney!? Next year we're keeping the fireplace ignited to keep that bastard away!"

"How much longer until we reach the North Pole?" Bellemere asked.

"At least a few more hours," Doflamingo answered.

"Can't we go any faster!?" Corazon demanded.

"Roci," Doflamingo calmly replied. "Human bodies can only survive at such a speed,"

"Damn it!" Corazon paced around. "I swear that when I get my hands on Santa, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!"

 _"We should've changed the lyrics of the Christmas songs…"_ Blitzen mumbled to himself. _"It does sound like a creepy stalker,"_

 _"Are you_ sure _I can't eat this reindeer?"_ Kikoku asked.

 _"Kikoku, stop it!"_ Nami scolded.

 _"That's surprising coming from you,"_ Nojiko commented.

 _"We need him alive so that we could trade him for a ransom!"_

XXX

"I'm curious though," Mrs. Claus said as the kids were eating. "Why would a lapahn be so calm near humans? They're very aggressive and territorial,"

 _"What's a lapahn?"_ Tangerine asked.

"A lapahn is what you are, my dear," Mrs. Claus petted the rabbit.

 _"Tangerine's a bunny!"_ Law corrected.

"She's a lapahn," Mrs. Claus told them. "They live in snowy mountains in large packs,"

The front door opened and Blitzen walked inside. _"Santa's getting beaten up by the kids' family,"_

Mrs. Claus immediately ran outside to assist her husband, who was being attacked by the Donquixote Family. Corazon entered the house. "Law! Bepo! Tangerine! Rosinante!"

 _"Daddy!"_

XXX

After defeating Santa and Mrs. Claus, they all boarded the plane and headed home. Nami was in a pile of gold coins, making a money angel. Doflamingo had also stolen a lot of the presents from the workshop. "Where's Rosi?" Bellemere asked.

 _"Outside,"_ Bepo pointed to the window.

 _"THIS IS AWESOME!"_ Oh, and Rosinante had stolen the pouch of magic powder that enabled him to fly.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
And yes, Tangerine is actually a blue lapahn. She's not a sea lapahn, just a blue land lapahn.**


	17. I Let My Kids Walk Me For a Day

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories telling how filming each video went. [Chapter 17: I Let My Kids Walk Me For a Day]

* * *

"Hey everyone, it's been a while," Corazon greeted towards the camera. "I know I haven't been making new videos recently, but that's because I was waiting for some other trends. Apparently now there's a trend of people letting their dogs walk them?"

"I'm hungry for hotdogs now," Doflamingo, who was the cameraman again, said.

"Doffy shut up," Corazon ordered. "I'm in the middle of filming. Anyways, I don't have a dog. Kikoku and Law are snow leopards, Nami and Nojiko are housecats, Tangerine's a bunny, Rosinante is a foal, and Bepo's a polar bear. I mean, chow-chow dogs look a lot like bears so a white one would look like a polar bear,"

"So we're leaving the rest of the kids out of the video?" Doflamingo asked with fake shock. "That is very rude!"

"Of course I'm not doing that!" Corazon snapped. "Today's video will be me letting all of my kids walk me for a day,"

"Time to pack up the essentials," Doflamingo left the room with the camera, Corazon shouting after him. Doflamingo grabbed a backpack and started to place things inside. "We'll need a bunch of water so everyone stays hydrated,"

 _"Treats!"_ Law padded over to the backpack with a large bag of animal treats.

Doflamingo nodded and put it inside the bag. "We'll need some snacks for humans too," He placed two bento boxes of lobster and cabbage rolls into the bag. "We'll need the first aid kit. Law, go get the first aid kit,"

"Doffy, he's not a dog," Corazon reminded. "He doesn't fetch things for you,"

Doflamingo faced the camera to Kikoku, who was napping on the couch. "Kikoku, go fetch the first aid kit,"

Kikoku opened one of his eyes and glared at Doflamingo. _"I will tear your eyes out in your sleep and then slice up your throat. Then I will neuter you before I tear each limb off, one at a time. First I'll start with the nails, then the fingers and toes, then the hands and feet, and so on,"_

Doflamingo turned to Corazon. "What did he say?"

Corazon had wide eyes. "You don't want to know. I'll just grab the first aid kit,"

"You'll set it on fire," Doflamingo pointed out.

"I won't!" Corazon denied.

 _"Daddy! Uncle Doffy!"_ Rosi trotted inside the room with the rest of his siblings. _"I have the first aid kit!"_

 _"I have the fire extinguisher,"_ Bepo added.

"Good boys," Doflamingo patted the horse and the polar bear's head. "I have leashes for everyone,"

Kikoku let out a snarl. _"If you even think of—"_

"Sometimes I wish that I couldn't understand what animals are saying," Corazon mumbled. He noticed Doflamingo walking towards Kikoku with a harness and leash. "Doffy don't!"

XXX

"Are you sure you're alright?" Corazon asked Doflamingo as they left the gates of the Donquixote Mansion.

"I'm a _god,_ Rocinante," Doflamingo assured. "I'm perfectly fine," Despite what he claimed, he had a bandage on his arm and several scratch marks.

 _"I want to kill him to prove that he's not a god,"_ Kikoku mumbled.

Corazon tossed Kikoku a treat to calm him down. "So kids, you're leading the way today,"

The kids just stood there and stared at Corazon. Corazon stared back.

"I know how to get them to start moving," Doflamingo took out his phone and searched up sound effects.

 **BANG!**

The gunshot noise startled the animals and caused them to sprint away, dragging Corazon with them. "DAMN IT DOFFY!"

"And away they go," Doflamingo said before noticing that Kikoku was still with him, growling.

XXX

"Slow down!" Corazon shouted. "You're supposed to be walkingme not dragging me!"

The kids eventually did slow down and stopped. _"Where are we?"_

"It looks like we're at the Acacia Zoo," Corazon noted. "Would you guys like to go see the other animals? There's no policy against bringing pets," _'And my phone isn't broken so I can film with it since Doffy still has the camera,'_

 _"Let's go! Let's go!"_

Corazon was given a funny look as he went up to the ticket booth. "I would like one adult pass and…" He counted each of the animals. "Seven child passes please,"

"Sure…" The person in charge of the booth passed eight lanyards, each with a pass.

Once they entered the zoo, everyone wanted to go in different directions, causing Corazon to get tangled in the leashes. The leashes eventually broke with all of their pulling and they were all heading their own ways, leaving their father trapped in a mess of leashes. "Kids! Wait!" But they were already gone. "I knew this was a bad idea…"

XXX

Kikoku followed the scent trail to the zoo, dragging an injured Doflamingo with him. Doflamingo paid for their passes and they entered, immediately seeing the helpless Corazon. Sighing, Kikoku slashed the leashes with his claws. _"Where are the kids?"_

"They all went in separate directions," Corazon answered. "This zoo is huge. They could be anywhere," He looked to his brother. "Doffy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Doflamingo assured. "Kikoku and I just got into a fight,"

Kikoku sniffed the air. _"The closest one is Bepo. Follow me,"_

They quickly located Bepo who was unsurprisingly in the polar bear exhibit. "Looks like I'm going in," Corazon took a deep breath as he opened the door to the exhibit which had been left unlocked. "Bepo, come here,"

 _"Hi Daddy!"_ Bepo waved. _"It's nice and cool here,"_

"Come on, we need to find your siblings," Corazon took a step into the icy enclosure and slipped, sliding into the freezing waters.

 _"Frosty, Beartic, we need to help Daddy!"_ Bepo told the two adult polar bears in the exhibit.

All three of them dove into the water and pulled Corazon to the surface, dragging him onto land. Beartic used Hammer Arm to hit the human's chest, causing him to cough up water. The whole thing was filmed by zoo visitors.

XXX

"Bepo, check," Corazon said. "Now where's Tangerine?"

 _"She's probably at the lapahn exhibit,"_ Kikoku answered, looking at the map of the zoo. _"Let's go find her. I'm hungry,"_

"You are not eating Tangerine!" Corazon scolded as they headed to the lapahn exhibit.

Tangerine was surrounded by the other lapahns. _"Who are you? Why are you in our territory?"_

 _"We were walking Daddy and then everyone got separated,"_ Tangerine answered. _"You guys are big bunnies,"_

 _"We're lapahns,"_ The leader corrected. _"You're one too, though it seems that you lack sharp teeth and claws,"_

 _"No, I'm a bunny,"_ Tangerine claimed. _"I'm a big bunny,"_

 _"No, you're a lapahn!"_ The leader snapped. _"Stop being stupid!"_

Tangerine shouted back. _"I'm a bunny! You're the stupid one!"_

 _"I am the alpha of this colony!"_ The leader yelled. _"You will show me respect, stupid blue lapahn!"_ He raised his clawed paw and swiped at Tangerine.

"Tangerine!" Corazon called as she was hit. He jumped into the exhibit and knelt down beside his daughter.

 _"A human dared to intrude in our territory!?"_ The lapahns were all angry now.

 _"I won't let you lay a finger on my daddy!"_ Tangerine stood up, teeth becoming sharp and claws protracting from her paws.

 _"Do you honestly think that you can beat them all by yourself?"_ Kikoku entered the enclosure, yawning. _"Come on Dad, let's go,"_ He picked up Tangerine by the scruff of her neck and walked right out of the enclosure.

XXX

 _"DADDY! HELP!"_ Rosi cried as he was surrounded by kids at the petting zoo. The zookeepers had mistakenly locked him up with the other petting zoo animals. Rosi did not like being petted by the kids and tried to jump over the fence multiple times, only to jump too low. The kids were following him all around, despite Rosi obviously wanting to avoid them. It didn't help that Rosi was constantly tripping and that the petting zoo wasn't very big.

 _"Should we help the kid out?"_ One of the goats asked.

 _"Nah, we get all the grub and he does our job for us,"_ Another goat answered.

 _"Hi Rosi!"_ Law waved as he was walking around the zoo, two adult snow leopards following him like bodyguards.

 _"Law! Help!"_ Rosi wailed.

Law charged to the fence and tackled it but caused no damage. The adult snow leopard walked up to the fence and tore it apart. _"Freedom!"_ Rosi rushed out and fled. Once the goats realized that there was a way to escape, they ran out too.

"Law!" Corazon was about to run up to his son when the snow leopards started to growl.

 _"Stay away from the cub, human!"_ The first one snarled.

"He's my son!" Corazon pointed out.

Kikoku launched himself to the two snow leopards, already fed up with the day and just wanting to go home and take a nap. The snow leopards were surprised that Kikoku was siding with the human but fought back.

Zookeepers rushed over to try to detain the snow leopards but made the mistake of netting Law. Corazon was pissed off at that and proceeded to beat the shit out of the zookeepers. Doflamingo just laughed and filmed the whole thing. Bepo and Tangerine jumped in to help their father.

Doflamingo noticed a commotion at the gift shop and saw that Nami was fleeing from the shopkeeper, wads of money in the cat's mouth. Rosi and now Nojiko too were being chased by kids who wanted to pet them.

XXX

The family had been kicked out of the zoo. "I guess I didn't really let them walk me for the day since the leashes broke," Corazon sighed.

 _"I'll walk you for a few minutes. Just follow me and imagine an invisible leash if that cheers you up,"_ Kikoku said. _"We're going home!"_

They all made it back to the Donquixote Mansion where an annoyed Bellemere was. "What's this about chaos at the zoo?"

"How did you find out?" Corazon asked.

"You all were on the news," Bellemere answered. "And one of the cops who were off duty sent me a video of a cat robbing a gift shop,"

 _"It's money!"_ Nami defended. _"It was worth it!"_

* * *

 **And that's what happens when Corazon lets the kids walk him for a day.**


	18. Beach Day Vlog

**OnePieceVids: Corazon**

 **Title:** OnePieceVids: Corazon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Formerly Corazon and Trends] Corazon has an OnePieceVids channel. These are short stories telling how filming each video went. [Chapter 18: Beach Day Vlog]

* * *

"Greetings internet!" Corazon ran and attempted to jump onto the chair with wheels only to end up miscalculation and completely missed it. He climbed onto the chair, pretending that he nailed it.

"Please tell me that you didn't break a bone again," Bellemere walked into the room, shaking her head.

"I don't break my bones _that_ often!" Corazon pouted. "Anyway folks, we're heading to the beach today!"

"The ocean will be the one place where my baby brother won't catch fire!" Doflamingo popped his head into the room.

"Don't jinx it," Bellemere warned.

"Let's start packing up," Corazon took out a giant duffel bag. "We'll need a lot of towels for the kids when they need to dry off after swimming. We should also pack snacks for them. Who, we can't forget the floaties! The kids mustn't drown!"

Bellemere sighed and took out another bag, packing clothes for Rocinante. She knew that the klutz would forget to pack for himself and only focus on the kids. Her bag of her stuff was already in the truck.

XXX

Corazon got into the truck, the kids sitting in the back. Corazon worriedly looked to the kids. "Are you _sure_ they won't fly out while we're driving?"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo, who was at the steering wheel, grinned. "You can always sit in the truck bed with them,"

"No he can't," Bellemere denied. "He'll be tossed out with you're driving skills,"

"Doffy, you're not driving," Corazon tried to push his brother out of the driver's seat.

"Too late!" Doflamingo started the engine and they sped out of the driveway and onto the road.

 _"DADDY! THIS IS SCARY!"_

 _"MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _"UWAH!"_

 _"MROW!"_

 _"DOFLAMINGO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

Doflamingo didn't bother to read the road signs nor did he stop at any of the red lights. He was a madman when it came to driving! Law's harness broke and he crashed through the window that was between the bed and the passenger seats, shattering the glass. Corazon protectively picked him up and glared at Doflamingo. "Donquixote Doflamingo, I'm gonna kill you!"

 _"I HAD DIBS ON HIM FIRST!"_

They finally reached the beach within a few minutes. The kids were trembling and once they were freed from their harnesses, they ran behind Corazon and Bellemere. Kikoku snarled and pounced at Doflamingo. Doflamingo dodged and ran towards the sea. "Cats don't like water!" He mocked, filming Kikoku's annoyed expression.

 _"Dumbass…"_ Kikoku mumbled, settling down beneath a shady tree. _"Snow leopards only avoid getting wet because it would hamper our coat's ability to keep us warm. I could kill him right now but I'd like to give him false hope,"_

"Are you kids alright?" Bellemere asked.

 _"Uh-huh,"_ They nodded. _"But it was really scary!"_

After triple checking that none of the animals had any injuries, they applied double coats of sunscreen and went to the sand part of the beach. Law, Nami, and Nojiko were trying to catch the fish that were in the tide pools. Bepo was swimming in the shallower part of the water. Rosi and Tangerine were playing in the sand.

"Rocinante, let's just sit back and relax," Bellemere suggested. "You watch the kids basically twenty-four seven and I'm at work most of the time. We both should enjoy this much needed break,"

"But what if someone tries to kidnap them?" Corazon asked.

"Your brother and his entire family is here," Bellemere pointed out. "I'm pretty sure they won't get taken. And if they do, your mother will beat the shit out of them. I remember when you got kidnapped for ransom that one time and Mari-san almost killed the culprits,"

Corazon nodded in agreement. "I guess I don't need to worry about them right now,"

"Our mother is very scary when she's angry," Doflamingo, who was still filming Rocinante and Bellemere, commented.

"MROW! MROW!" Nami and Nojiko rushed to the three adults. _"The waves took Law!"_

"What!?" Corazon looked to where Law was earlier. A large wave had pulled Law to the sea and was dragging him farther away. He ran in his cub's direction.

"Roci the rocks are slippery!" Bellemere warned.

Corazon slipped and fell into a tide pool. "Kikoku!"

 _"On it!"_ Kikoku ran past Corazon and dove into the water. He swam towards Law and gently picked the cub up in his mouth.

"There's a shark near them!" Baby 5 pointed at the shadow swimming by.

"Vergo!" Doflamingo called.

Vergo attacked the shark before it could lunge at the snow leopards. He jabbed at the oversized fish's eyes and gills, causing it to thrash around in pain. Vergo kicked the shark with enough force to send it to shore. "I'll start preparing lunch now,"

"NO!" Corazon and the kids immediately refused, recalling the time Vergo set the house on fire.

"Why not? I was a master chef in my previous job," Vergo claimed.

"Vergo you were never a chef in the first place,"

"You're right," Vergo agreed. "I was never a chef,"

Mari started to beat the shark that was struggling to breathe. "How dare you go after my cute little grandson!?"

"Law, are you alright?" Bellemere asked as Kikoku went to drag Corazon out of the tide pool.

 _"The ocean is a meanie!"_ Law puffed. _"It tried to take Law away from Daddy and Mommy and everyone else!"_

"Mother, I'm pretty sure that shark is dead now," Doflamingo walked over to Mari and the shark.

"No one and I mean _no one_ harms my grandchildren!" Mari said in a tone that sent shivers down Doflamingo's spine. At least he now knew where he got his protectiveness from.

Rosi stomped on the unconscious shark. _"You made Grandma mad!"_

 _"Yay! We eat the big fish!"_ Law, Bepo, and the kittens cheered.

"Hey, could Law just have teleported back to shore?" Bellemere asked.

 _"I tried but the water made me feel weak and tired,"_ Law informed.

"Law said that the sea water made him feel weak and tired," Corazon translated. "Come to think of it, when I was in the tide pool I felt a bit weakened too,"

"It's a possible side effect of the toxic chemicals," Bellemere concluded. "You and Law both have powers but are now weak to seawater,"

"That means that neither of you should go into the ocean without all of these life vests and floaties!" Doflamingo placed three life vests on his younger brother as well as multiple floaties. He put animal life vests on Law too. "Now we're sure that none of you will drown!" He turned back to Mari, Rosi, and the shark. "Okay, I'm _pretty_ sure that shark is dead now. You two can stop now,"

"NO!"

"Mother, Rosi, you're mutilating our lunch!"

XXX

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Corazon yelped as Bellemere rubbed the sunburn cream onto his back.

"You applied double coats of sunscreen to the kids but none to yourself," Bellemere shook her head. "I don't get it, you don't get much burns when you self-ignite—"

"My shirts malfunction!"

"But when you're out in the sun for a few hours, you get sunburnt?" Bellemere sighed. "Then again, you and Law got powers from a vat of toxic waste. I doubt there's any science that could explain that either,"

Kikoku had a mischievous smirk. _"Dogpile on Dad!"_

"Kikoku no!" But Corazon couldn't stop the snow leopard from jumping onto his back. Rosi joined the pile followed by the rest of the kids. Corazon whimpered in pain, his sunburn being irritated from the dogpile.

 _"We're not dogs, Kikoku," Nami corrected her older brother. "If you call us dogs again, you'll have to pay up,"_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was working on my other stories.**

 **Possible Chapter Ideas:** **  
Hiking Mount Flevance  
Bunny Island (Based on ****Ō** **kun** **oshima)  
Cat Island (Based on Tashirojima)  
Doflamingo Babysits the Kids  
Identity Swap with My Brother**


End file.
